EO Challenge: Next Stop, ER
by Tifaching
Summary: E/O drabble challenge: WOW: urgent, normal, follow, flap, right...whew! Summary: Sam's got to decide whether Dean's hurt enough to go to the hospital. I'm continuing this one with a few more chapters: hopefully the WOWs will continue to cooperate!
1. Chapter 1

WOW- right, flap, urgent, normal, follow...

Word count: 100

* * *

Sam wraps his shirt tightly around the mangled flesh of his brother's right bicep, pressure holding the bloody flap of skin and muscle in place. Dean's sprawled in the back of the Impala, his eyes glazed and unfocused, unable to follow the finger that Sam waves in front of him. Sam doesn't know if the wound on Dean's arm is more urgent than the concussion, but he's bleeding from a score of other injuries and despite Sam's normal reservations, he's actually considering a hospital.

Dean makes the decision easy by going into convulsions on the back seat. Next stop E.R.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW: Bra

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam just wants Dean to wake up.

Dean's stopped seizing by the time they reach the hospital and now he's frighteningly still against Sam's shoulder. The nurse guides Sam to a gurney and bends so low to check Dean's vitals that he'd have a clear look into her bra if he was conscious.

Sam desperately wishes that his brother would wake up, give him that familiar leer; maybe a thumbs up at the view. Sam won't even roll his eyes or bitchface, he promises, but Dean remains pale and unresponsive and covered in blood.

Dean's got to pull through this. Sam can't survive losing his brother again.


	3. Chapter 3

Third installment of my E/O challenge drabble: WOW: cube

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam's staying put.

* * *

The coffee in the hospital cafeteria is about the worst Sam's ever had, but it's hot and it's caffeinated. They don't serve lattes, so Sam chugs it black, melting cubes of sugar on his tongue for an extra jolt to his bloodstream.

That he'll crash eventually is inevitable, but Sam's going to fight sleep as long as he can. The staff tells him to go home and get some rest, but he's immoveable. His home is lying in a bed down the hall and when Dean's up and out of here Sam will leave too, but not one second before.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth chapter in my little drabble story.

WOW: withdraw

Word count: 100

* * *

There's no physical reason for Dean's catatonia; the consulting physician told Sam that days ago. His seizures are another story; decreasing in number, but not severity despite a plethora of medications. A nurse is there in seconds every time Dean begins to jitter, but Sam can't breathe again until his brother does.

Sam doesn't know how Dean sustained his injuries, wasn't there during the long hours of his captivity, but they're not even close to the worst he's ever suffered. Dean's withdrawn into his mind and Sam's got no idea what he's hiding from or how to get him back.


	5. Chapter 5

WOW: toothbrush

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam's got mad lock picking skills

* * *

Patience and proximity, Sam tells himself, are the keys to getting his brother back. He buys a toothbrush from the mini-mart down the street and stashes it in Dean's bathroom. The staff ignores his blatant disregard for visiting hours, letting him crash in an uncomfortable plastic chair at Dean's bedside.

He sneaks in salt, silver and herbs, but his tests reveal nothing. Dean's physical injuries are almost healed; bruises fading while new scars meld into those already etched across his skin. His mind, however, is still locked and barred, eyes staring dully into space.

Sam's determined to pick that lock.


	6. Chapter 6

WOW: Eden

Word Count: 100

Summary: Something's not right.

* * *

Sometimes Sam's sure that Dean's right there under the surface, listening. No topic is off limits, though Sam mostly talks about the past. About all the people Dean's helped. About the rattle he hears when he drives the Impala. That last one Sam's sure will wake his brother up and he's certain there's outrage lurking behind Dean's empty eyes.

"Aw, hell!"

There's a loud clatter from the hallway before a candystriper comes in and though absolutely nothing about Dean changes, Sam's knows his brother's gone again. The girl's nametag reads 'Eden' and something about her sets Sam's teeth on edge.


	7. Chapter 7

WOW: break

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam could use a rest.

* * *

"Wow." The girl's eyes lock on Dean's face. "Sleeping Beauty." Her gaze switches to Sam, taking in the greasy mess of hair and stubbled chin. "You, not so much. Dude, take a break. Better yet, take a shower and a nap."

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asks, infuriated at the intrusion.

"Uh, Eden." The girl gestures at her nametag, then her cart. "Bearer of magazines, cheer and good advice."

"Well, I don't need your advice."

"Clearly," she replies with a smirk. "Magazine?"

"No."

"I'm guessing cheer is off the table too?"

"Get out," Sam growls and she leaves, laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

WOW: Literal

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam needs a night off.

* * *

Sam's in desperate need of clean clothes and a good night's sleep. It's only been eight days, but he feels like he's spent his whole life within the suffocating walls of the hospital. He stands, imagines Dean's eyes opening the second he hits the hallway and sits back down.

"He's not going to wake up." Eden leans just inside the door, dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Don't say that," he snarls.

"Jeez, dude, don't be so literal. I didn't mean _ever_. Taking one night off won't matter."

"How do you know?"

"Experience." Eden says, as she angrily stalks out.


	9. Chapter 9

WOW: Fool

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam takes a much needed break.

* * *

Ten days in Sam books a room at a motel down the street, terrified that when his brother does wake up he'll be too worn out to care for him. Gripping Dean's limp hand, Sam promises that he'll be back in the morning. The down elevator has barely dropped a floor when Eden invades the darkened room.

"Good boy, Dean," she whispers. "You don't come out until I tell you." She circles the bed slowly, lips curving up in a vicious smile. "Sammy lasted longer than I thought, but I knew eventually he'd be fool enough to leave you alone."


	10. Chapter 10

WOW: worship

Word count: 100

Summary: Eden's just getting started.

A/N: I was going to post this on Sunday, but since it doesn't get included in the challenge anyway and it's ready now, I thought...why wait?

* * *

Eden closes her eyes and inhales deeply, savoring the twin scents of rage and terror surrounding Dean. Smiling, she runs her hand lightly down Dean's cheek, blood welling from split skin along its path. When she reaches his throat, his jugular pounds wildly beneath her touch. Dean's heart hammers against his ribcage, but the monitors beep along normally, falsely reassuring the nurses at the central station that all is well.

"Wake up," she snaps, slamming her hand onto Dean's chest. It's time for her to worship at the temple of his body; to build a crimson alter to his pain.


	11. Chapter 11

WOW: click

Word Count: 100

Summary: Eden's just getting started

* * *

Dean wakes instantly but Eden is ready. "Quiet," she orders, and his mouth snaps shut so quickly the only sound in the room is the click of his teeth crashing together. "Don't move," she murmurs, smiling as his face darkens with the effort to disobey.

Eden flexes her fingers over Dean's heart and his body arches off the bed, shuddering in a cocoon of pale light. His lips part in a silent wail and Eden cocks her head as if to catch a far off sound.

"Such beautiful music, Dean" she whispers, nails burrowing under his flesh. "Sing for me."


	12. Chapter 12

WOW: Goo

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sam tries to get some rest.

* * *

The stream of lukewarm water trickling from the shower head feels like heaven after days of sporadic cleanups in Dean's bathroom sink. Sam lifts his face, letting the water wash away the goo encrusting his eyelashes, ease his aching muscles.

He scrubs himself squeaky clean then falls into bed, threadbare motel sheets wrapped tightly around his exhausted form. His mind whirls with worry about his brother but can't maintain its frenetic pace and within moments he's sucked down into darkness.

Sam twists and turns without waking, sleep anything but restful, his dreams haunted by the faint echoes of agonized screams.


	13. Chapter 13

WOW: Check In

Word count: 100

Chapter 13? How did this thing get so long?

Summary: A decent night's sleep and a good breakfast give Sam a little energy. He's going to need it.

* * *

Dean's name shoots from Sam's lips as he bolts upright, the nightmare that chased him from sleep ricocheting wildly through the muddled confines of his head. A quick call to the hospital quiets his fears and he allows himself a half hour to grab a hot breakfast at the diner across the street.

He checks in at the nurse's station first thing to get an update on Dean's condition. _No change, _he's told, the news disheartening but not unexpected. Sam turns into Dean's room and stops short, staring in shock at the blood drenched sheets of his brother's empty bed.


	14. Chapter 14

WOW: Grim

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sam's not sure what's going on.

* * *

Seconds after his grim discovery, Sam heads to the nurse's station. The charge nurse sees him coming and her hand hovers over the security button at the rage on his face.

"Where is my brother?"

"He's in his room."

"No, he's not."

She hurries down the hallway, side eying Sam when Dean's exactly where she said he'd be.

"He wasn't…" Sam begins before blinding pain drives him to his knees, vision flashing between Dean lying motionless in front of him and the empty, bloody bed.

"Sam. Hey, Sam." Eden's there, holding Sam upright as his throbbing head clears. "You okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

WOW: Friend

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam could use a friend. Just not this one.

* * *

Sam climbs unsteadily to his feet, shoving Eden's hands away. Dean's there and not, there and not and Sam reaches the bathroom seconds before his breakfast makes a return appearance.

His stomach's settled when he gets back but he's sure that situation won't last long. When he tears his eyes from Dean's pale face to glare at Eden his peripheral vision treats him to a scene out of his worst nightmares.

"Why are you here?"

"I work here," she replies. And Sleeping Beauty over there is my latest pet project. Besides, you really look like you could use a friend."


	16. Chapter 16

WOW: Growl

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam's catching on.

* * *

"Pet project?"

Eden shrugs as she leans on the bedrails, facing Sam across his brother's body. "Everyone needs something to keep them busy."

Sam's eyes narrow as she reaches for Dean's hand and he seizes her wrist before she can make contact. His vision slips again and this time Dean convulses in agonized silence as Eden sways above him, spattered with his blood.

Eden twists from Sam's grasp and steps back, eyeing him warily. "And your problem is?"

"Where is my brother?" Sam growls.

"Dude, he's right there!" Eden's lips curve up, her gaze wide eyed and innocent. "Isn't he?"


	17. Chapter 17

WOW: Midnight

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam begins to see Eden for what she really is.

* * *

"Christo," Sam snaps, but Eden's eyes don't turn the expected midnight black. Her pupils narrow to a vertical slit surrounded by amber and the tongue that flicks between her hissing lips is forked. It's there and gone in an instant, but Sam doesn't doubt what he saw. "Eden?"

"No," she says. "But I spent some time there back in the day."

"Where's Dean?"

"Not buying that he's in the bed, huh?"

"No."

Eden smiles, baring wickedly hooked fangs. "That's too bad."

"Yeah?" Sam says, gripping the knife beneath his jacket. "Why's that?"

"Because I wasn't ready to kill you yet."


	18. Chapter 18

WOW: dip

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam's getting closer to discovering the truth.

* * *

Sam strikes out but Eden sinuously dips beneath his blow. He whirls to keep her in his sight, knife constantly in motion as she maneuvers around him.

"If you kill me you'll never find Dean," she warns.

"Yeah, well, letting you kill me won't really work as a rescue plan either," Sam returns.

"I don't want to kill you."

"I think the word you forgot there is _yet._"

Eden shows her fangs.

"Why?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why _don't_ you want to kill me yet?"

"Because you haven't suffered enough," she says pleasantly. "And neither has your brother."


	19. Chapter 19

EO Challenge: Challenge of the week - have one of your characters refer to a  
Shakespeare character/play. I don't think I did it right. :D

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam's got to find his brother.

* * *

Sam snorts, careful to keep his eyes on Eden. "Exactly how much suffering would you consider enough? Because let me tell you, Dean and I have had _way_ more than our share."

"That's your opinion," Eden shrugs. "And it doesn't really count because of course _you'd _think that."

"Just tell me where my brother is."

"Screaming inside his mind, hoping you won't take so long to find him this time. If you wait until the twelfth night again there might not be much left to rescue."

"I'll find him."

Eden smiles at Sam's certainty. "We'll see," she says, then vanishes.


	20. Chapter 20

WOW: strut (last week's prompt, what can I say?)

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam's day just keeps getting worse.

* * *

For a moment Sam can't breathe, frozen by the shock of Eden's disappearance. It's illusion, he knows, just like everything else she's shown him tonight. Two quick steps back him against the wall as he randomly slashes with the knife.

A figure appears in the doorway and Sam knows it can't be real. It's wearing Dean's face but Sam doesn't lower his weapon as it moves forward with his brother's cocky strut.

"You're not real," Sam whispers.

"Oh, yes, I am." Dean dissolves into a security guard with a gun pointed Sam's way. "And you need to drop that knife."


	21. Chapter 21

WOW: slab

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam can't afford any delay.

* * *

Sam hesitates, unsure if what he's seeing is truly there, but the sound of a hammer cocking convinces his fingers to release the knife. He stands perfectly still, mind whirling. Dean doesn't have time for this.

The guard sees the indecision in Sam's eyes and shakes his head. "Uh, uh, son. Don't move. You ending up on a slab would involve way more paperwork than I want to deal with, understand?"

Sam nods, trying to seem non-threatening and scared. The scared part is easy- he's terrified for his brother. "Not moving," he agrees and waits for his moment to strike.


	22. Chapter 22

WOW: adolescent

Word count: 100

Summary: Sam's mind feels like it's his own again.

* * *

Sam watches the security guard warily, aware he could be another illusion, but his vision remains steady. No alternate reality flashes before his eyes; no post-adolescent candy striper hides in plain sight to torment his brother. This is really happening.

"Turn around," the guard says, stepping forward.

A Winchester only needs one mistake. Once the guard's within reach Sam knocks him unconscious and hoists him into Dean's bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. With Eden and her mind whammy gone there's far less blood and Sam's frantic pulse slows a little. Dean's not bleeding out. He's got time.


	23. Chapter 23

WOW: crack

Word count: 100

Summary: Dean's not in a good place.

* * *

There's a crack in the concrete at the base of the wall, clearly visible from Dean's vantage point on the warehouse floor. He's sprawled face down, shivering on the damp surface as frigid water dilutes the red seeping from his mangled abdomen. The bloody ribbon trickles into the wall fissure and Dean wants desperately to follow it. He coughs wetly, mouth closed to muffle the sound, muscles clenched to prevent the rattling of chains. Here, with no Sam to torment, Eden has set his mind and body free. He is, she says, much more fun to play with this way.


	24. Chapter 24

WOW: Arch

Word count: 100

Summary: Escape seems like a good idea.

* * *

Eden's been gone for hours when Dean pushes himself to hands and knees. He sways gently, gaze flickering between the metal clasps bolting his chains to the wall and the concrete arch she vanished through. He's starving and exhausted, but it's escape or painful, lingering death. Slowly, quietly, he gathers the heavy links in his hands. There's nothing in the room that will pick the lock or lever the bolts from the walls. There's nothing in the room, period. Eden always takes her toys with her when she leaves. Dean's only hope is his own rapidly diminishing strength. And Sam.


	25. Chapter 25

WOW: Use the name of an animal or animals

Word Count: 100

Summary: Dean could be as quiet as a mouse, but that's not the image he's going with.

* * *

Despite Dean's best efforts his chains rattle as he braces himself against the wall, desperate to pull them from their frustratingly solid anchors. Slow, steady pressure is the key; yanking on them will get him nowhere. When he's being honest he admits to himself that this method probably won't work either, but at least it's less likely to clue Eden in to his escape attempt. Silence is his ally here. Not the quiet of the mouse a snake like Eden would consider prey but the soundless glide of a raptor as it plunges to grip the serpent in its talons.


	26. Chapter 26

WOW: Lost, Glade

Word count: 200

Summary: Sam's not rushing off half cocked.

* * *

Sam's had readiness drummed into him for as long as he can remember- by his father, by Dean and by the twists and turns of life itself. He pushes down the need to pick up Eden's trail, forcing himself back to the hotel to get his gear together first. None of them were Boy Scouts but _be prepared_ is the Winchester motto. He's fighting for his brother, not traversing a forest glade and he's going to be armed to the teeth.

His first stop is the Impala, rifling through her trunk to grab the spell-work bag and every bit of ordinance he could possibly need. He pauses to lay a hand on her roof; she'd been forlorn while Dean was in the hospital but now she looks deadly and ready to rumble. Like Dean. Like Sam himself when his family is threatened. He gives her a reassuring pat as he heads inside. She'll be with him when he hunts Eden, there's no doubt about that.

He makes a spell bag that lets him see through illusion. He loads rounds of salt, silver and consecrated iron; sheathes Ruby's demon killing knife. Only then does he head out to slay a serpent.


	27. Chapter 27

WOW: The challenge is to choose a word that has two different pronunciations but the same spelling... and use it both ways in the drabble.

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sam's looking, but Dean could be anywhere.

* * *

The town's not huge and for that Sam's thankful but locating his brother is still going to be like finding a single grain of sand in a desert. Eden's a master of illusion: she could have Dean strung up in the middle of a supermarket and no one would be the wiser.

She'd let him find Dean last time. This time…he wheels the Impala down street after street searching for anything that might give him a clue. _Heaven's Garden Imports _appears before him and Sam slams on the brakes, hope that had begun to desert him rekindling in his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

WOW: Use to, too, and two in one drabble.

Word count: 100

Summary: This could be harder than Sam thought.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Sam gives the receptionist his best college boy smile, rusty, but still effective, and follows it up with a semi-convincing story about a saintly candy striper who also works at Heaven's Garden.

"Doesn't sound familiar," she says. "Maybe she's at the other warehouse."

"There are two of them?"

"Also, a flower shop and four boutiques. Oh, and a health food store too."

Sam's hope slithers away, leaving him empty. His brain screams _hurry, _but this place needs a thorough going over before he heads to the next one.

_I'm coming, Dean, _he promises. _Just hang on._


	29. Chapter 29

WOW: Chicken

Word Count: 100

Summary: It's Sam's last stop. He hopes.

* * *

The health food store's a bust as are the boutiques and all Sam gets from the flower shop is a runny nose. The second warehouse is his last chance for this hunch to pan out. He strives for calm but panic is creeping in. The days spent searching fruitlessly for his brother is time he's sure Eden's made diabolical use of.

The warehouse seems vacant, air thick with the stench of rot. Bones are scattered around the floor; rodent, chicken, and, in the dark interior, human. Sam clutches his hex bag and fights for breath. Not illusion. Not this time.


End file.
